Bleeding Love
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. It all started on the night that he walked into the bar...
1. Chapter 1

**Show of hands, how many people remember this story? Welcome to the revamp of **_Bleeding Love_**. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter One_

* * *

"_Rin_, finally you made it! I'm getting_ swamped_ in alcoholics right now and the other girls are off tonight so I can definitely use some help over here," a young petite black and brown haired woman said as she turned to see her friend walking behind the counter. "Hurry up, move your ass!"

"Sorry Mai, I couldn't get a cab," Rin, a young dark haired woman said as she walked behind the counter and joined the other woman, "Forgive me?"

"It's alright, you take one half, and I'll do the other." Mai said smiling at her friend before turning back to making drinks.

Rin began taking orders for drinks and quickly – making them to everyone's satisfaction – slid them across the counter to the customers. Tips came left and right to both the young women until it finally began to slow down and hammered customers left the counter to run after other men and women.

…

"It's about to be a long night," Rin commented as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"You said it," Mai groaned as she slouched against the counter tired of being on her feet. "Just imagine if you had been here earlier. I should really hire on more staff… or deny when people decide they're going to collectively take the day off again."

Just then they heard two more coming towards the counter.

"You take this one, Rin. I'm going to get these glasses washed for the next round," Mai murmured as she walked toward the sink to start washing cups.

Rin groaned and turned. Her eyes grew wide in complete and utter shock when she did.

Sitting there was a beautiful young man that looked to be no more than twenty six years old. He had shoulder length black hair, deep violet eyes, and thin, perfect eyebrows. He stared at her for a short moment, seemingly interested in what he saw. Rin finally noticed that she was staring too hard (and too long) when she heard the sound of a woman clearing her throat. She glanced to his side and saw a red head sitting by the man with her arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ahem, may we order?" the woman snapped.

"What'll it be?" Rin said trying hard not to respond with an attitude.

"I'll have a dirty apple martini, double," the woman said looking her in the eye; honey eyes burning with what appeared to be anger. "And make it quick."

"Of course, and you sir?" Rin said turning her attention to the man.

"I'll have a shot of Monte Alban," the man said calmly, still eyeing her carefully, taking in all her features.

Rin nodded then turned her back and prepared the drinks as quickly as possible. While she was working she heard the couple behind her talking.

…

"You know Sesshomaru; I can see everything you're doing. I'm not stupid," the woman said sternly sounding completely pissed off.

"Oh, and what do you think I'm doing Ayameko?" the man, Sesshomaru, retorted.

"The way you're staring at the bartender, you bastard! The last time I checked,_ I'm _with you, _not _**her**!" Ayameko yelled turning red in the face.

"Hn, believe what you wish." Sesshomaru said coolly while rolling his eyes.

He looked away from the woman and back forward where Rin was mixing the drinks. She turned around, a smile on her face and slid the alcohol to them. Ayameko picked up her drink and gulped it down, slamming the cup on the counter afterward in a rather unladylike manner. Sesshomaru took his time with his drink while he admired the young woman tending to other people. Ayameko caught glimpse this and became fuming mad.

"Dammit Sesshomaru, I'm done! You want that little whore, you can have her!" she shouted standing up and storming away.

Sesshomaru let out an audible sigh then took another swig of his drink starting to finish off the burning liquid. Rin turned back to him with a smile then it dropped as soon as she saw the look on his face.

"Would you like another?" she asked him gaining his attention.

"Please?" he said swallowing the last bit of his drink.

Rin immediately turned and began making his second drink. While she was mixing she couldn't help but think that she was the reason that the woman left him. She turned back around with a smile on her face and gave him the drink.

"There you are," Rin said setting the drink in front of him.

"Thank you," he said picking it up.

Rin smiled, and then turned her attention to another waiting customer. While her back was turned, Sesshomaru continued to stare at the young woman whom he had just become interested in.

…

By the time it was time to close, Rin had made quite a large sum of money in tips. She smiled to herself happy with her profit. She was so wrapped up in it that she didn't realize Mai was calling her name.

"RIN!" Mai shouted finally gaining her attention.

"What?" Rin said turning to her.

"I _said _do you want a ride home?" Mai repeated.

"Oh, of course," Rin said, her face brightening. She wouldn't have to take the bus alone this late at night. Not that it happened often.

"Then let's go, I wanna get home and get to sleep before I have to be up again," Mai groaned as they walked out of the building; her locking the doors behind them. "I have a lot to do in the morning. Bank runs, checking the books. Making sure the band I scheduled for tomorrow can make it or making a playlist that will serve as a backup plan in case they pull out at the last minute. Order more liquor, we're three bottles shy of being out of Patron Silver again. I also have a meeting with the city to renew this place's liquor license. That's my first priority otherwise I'll lose this place and that's the absolute last thing that I want or need."

Nodding in agreement to everything that she was saying, Rin followed her boss out to her car and got in, "If you lose this place, it'll suck. It's like your baby. Ever since I could remember, you've always talked about owning your own bar."

"Exactly, and that's why I'm going to work my ass off to make sure that I don't lose this place because the liquor license expired," Mai said as she strapped herself into her seatbelt before starting the car and backing out of the parking lot. "We have too many loyal customers and we're always getting new faces in every night. Like that guy that you helped that you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off of."

The look that the raven hair shot the other woman made her laugh before she spoke again, "What you thought that I didn't notice? He was hot, of course I noticed and I don't blame you. Although, I think that you might want to watch out for that woman. She might try to come back and pull your hair or something."

Laughter rang out in the cab of the car between the two women at the joke before Rin spoke, "I'd like to see her try it. It wouldn't work out too well in her favour."

"Of course not, you're a tough one, you can take her," Mai said as they came to a stop in front of Rin's apartment building. "Well, here's your stop. I'll see you tomorrow. And next time, if you need a ride, call me. I'll find a way to get you to work on time. Even if I have to rouse one of the other girls from their day off to get you there if I'm alone, alright?"

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time," Rin said with a smile as she exited the car, "Thanks for the ride, Mai!"

"Of course, now get your ass upstairs and get some sleep, don't you have to be at that restaurant early in the morning?" the other woman asked as she put the car in gear, prepared to drive off.

"I have to be there at 11. Goodnight," Rin said, leaving the other woman with a wave as she turned and made her way into her apartment building.

Mai waited until she couldn't see her employee any more before she pulled off to head to her own home for the night.

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Leave them in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously you guys are happy this story is back? Because wow loves, 20 reviews on the first chapter? Let me love you.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Rin! Rin! _Rin_! Look, look, look, look, _look_!" a redheaded woman said as she gripped hold of Rin's arm and pointed with her other hand at an unknown object.

"What is it, Chiyo?" Rin said turning her attention to the small redhead that had her arm in a vice grip.

"Look at that guy right there, he's like _the_ sexiest thing walking, no?" Chiyo said cocking her head to the side and nudging in the direction she was pointing in a few seconds ago.

"What? Chiyo what are you–" Rin said as she turned around.

Then she saw him, the same guy that had come to the bar the weekend before. She must have began to sway because she felt a hand on her shoulder trying to steady her. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. Not after the scene that woman he was with caused the last time. She figured that he would have stirred clear of this place for the rest of eternity. Obviously though, she was completely wrong in her theory.

"Hey are you okay?" Chiyo said looking at her with concern coating her face.

"I-I'm fine," Rin said shaking her head.

"O...kay, but he's_ sexy,_ right?" Chiyo exclaimed after a hiccup.

"Chiyo, how much have you had to drink?" Rin said looking the redhead in the eye; an eyebrow rose.

"Ummm, only a little." she said smiling sheepishly.

"Why do I tolerate you?" Rin said shaking her head with a laugh and removing her arm from Chiyo's grip.

"Dunno, but you'd better stop worrying about these trivial things and get over there and take that guy's order Rin. He seems to be waiting patiently for someone to come and help him, don't you think?" Chiyo said pushing Rin in the direction the man was sitting.

…

As Rin walked over she was internally fighting with herself to figure out his name. She was sure that she had heard his girlfriend or whatever the hell she was call him by it the last time he was there. But for the life of her she couldn't remember anything past the first syllable.

_Sess-something_, she thought as she walked toward him. _How lame, I can't even remember the guy's name and I heard it. But then again it was something really weird. Maybe I'll ask him later._

When she got close, she put on her best smile.

"Welcome back, what will you be having tonight?" she said when she stood in front of him.

"Welcome back? Oh, that's right," the redheaded woman from the last time sitting to the side of him said. She glared at Rin. Obviously she remembered the last time they were there now and remembered her face. "Are you going to pull what you did the last time? Because if you are, I'll just leave right goddamn now and save you the aggravation of having me around."

"Save the melodrama, Ayameko," the raven hair said rolling his eyes at her. "You're causing a scene. That is very unnecessary."

"Oh I'll show you causing a scene," Ayameko murmured, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hn…"

"So... what'll it be?" Rin said trying not to sound like she was getting agitated from the delayed answer from both of them as she tried to break up the possible fight between the two. Apparently she wasn't the only one who remembered their last encounter. Hopefully things went smoother than the last time. The last thing Rin needed was to have an issue with one the customers and cause her best friend to lose business on her behalf.

"Same as the last time, Monte Alban," the man said as he shifted in his seat.

"Rossi," the woman said simply, turning her attention to the man again.

Rin sighed and went on mixing the drinks.

"You know I can see you right? You're doing it again," the redhead woman hissed.

"Oh, is that so, Ayameko? Please enlighten me, what am I doing?" the man retorted rolling his eyes at her yet again.

"Sesshomaru you act as if I can't see that you're flirting with the bartender, again. You must like what you see, though I don't know why since she's not much to look at. We went through the same thing last week, you must want her or something," Ayameko accused.

"You are over reacting, again," Sesshomaru said rubbing his temple. "Let it go, there's nothing going on."

Rin turned with the drinks in hand and slid them to the couple. Ayameko quickly picked up her cup and chugged the drink down. Sesshomaru took his time with his drink, same as the last time.

"You know Sesshomaru; I was wondering why you wanted to come back here this time. I thought that you wanted to fix things between us after our last fall out the weekend before. But obviously you seem to be more interested in _her_ than in _me_!" Ayameko started of calmly then began to yell. "I should have said no when you asked me to come you know."

"You're giving me a headache," Sesshomaru said calmly still rubbing his temple.

"_Ugh_! You, Sesshomaru, are an arrogant bastard. _Goodbye_!" she yelled getting up and throwing the glass at him.

Rin – and everyone else standing within range – cringed at the sound of Ayameko shouting. She turned to Sesshomaru and saw him with the glass she threw in the palm of his hand and sipping his drink he held in the other.

_Why me? Just answer me that. Why. Me?_ Rin thought to herself as she made her way over to him to take the glass.

"I'll take that," she said reaching for the cup.

He handed it over and took another sip of his own drink.

…

The night continued on and Rin was serving drinks left and right and while she was doing so, a certain raven haired man was staring at her, admiring the way she moved. Occasionally he would order another Monte Alban.

"You know, I think that guy likes you, Rin." Chiyo stated looking at Sesshomaru who was staring dead at Rin.

"Think so?" Rin said curiously.

"Uh, yeah he's staring at you right now!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"And clearly Rin likes him," Mai chimed in coming from seemingly nowhere holding a box full of new Patron Silver bottles.

"Clearly," Chiyo said nodding her head in agreement.

"And clearly Rin wishes to speak to him." a small blonde haired woman said walking behind the counter.

"Kirara, where did you come from?" all three women asked in unison.

"I just walked in, gee." Kirara – the blonde – said throwing her hands up, "Now, back to the topic at hand."

"Yeah, so Rin, are you going to talk to the man? He seems to _love _you," Chiyo exaggerated.

"Stop over exaggerating Chiyo," Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Rin, ya got another order," Mai called as she was putting the bottles she had sat down on the counter up for display.

"What is it this time?" Rin asked as she moved to fill the order.

"An Absolute Vodka with cranberry juice," Mai replied.

"For," Rin said as she began to prepare the drink.

"The girl at the counter," Mai said cocking her head to the side to indicate who she was talking about before going back to what she had been doing. "Make it quick."

"You've got it boss," Rin said picking up the bottles she would need and a glass so that she could begin.

…

The night continued on and customers came and went. All but one. The entire night Sesshomaru sat and watched Rin as she interacted with people that came for drinks and her friends behind the bar. It wasn't until it was close to closing time that he left. Rin noticed his absence all of sudden then sighed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she kind of enjoyed having him there watching her while she worked. She then realized that she was falling for a complete stranger that she only saw on the weekends.

_Mental note to self, talk to him next time he comes in_, Rin thought as she checked out then made her way to Kirara's car for a ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! I've been very busy lately with a new job and whatnot. But here's another update for you.**

* * *

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Friday night Rin sat in her one bedroom apartment getting ready for work. Her choice of clothing tonight was the birthday gift that Mai, Kirara, Chiyo, and Ayame got her – a red mid-thigh length form fitting dress with clear straps to make it seem strapless. Half of her long black hair was pulled up into a tight bun while the lower half hung down her back. A light coat of red L'Oreal lip shine coated her lips and her eyeliner was done to perfection giving it a sort of Egyptian pharaoh look. A light coat of red eye shadow graced her eyelids as well.

_Tonight's the night_, she thought to herself looking in her full body mirror.

She placed the black waist belt that came along with the dress around her tiny waist and picked up the five inch black and red stilettos sitting near the bed. After strapping them on and grabbing her purse, she walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her. She made her way downstairs to the parking lot where Kirara was waiting for her. She hopped into the car and Kirara drove away.

"I see you're wearing that dress we got you." Kirara said smiling at her friend. "Hoping to see a certain someone tonight, ne?"

"Yeah, I figured now would be the best time to wear it." Rin said looking at her best friend's attire.

Kirara always dressed to impress since Rin met her. Tonight she decided to go with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a gold half shirt showing off her toned stomach. Her long blonde hair was curled in spirals and her eye make-up drew attention to her almond shaped hazel eyes. On her feet were six inch shinny gold stilettos.

If anyone had style, it was Kirara. Mai came in at a close second though.

"You're just burning to get to know that man tonight aren't you?" Kirara said giggling.

Rin shifted a bit in her seat and sat silent. Kirara laughed again.

"Your silence tells all you know." Kirara said

"Kirara!" Rin screeched.

"You brought it on yourself Rin." Kirara said laughing as she pulled up to the bar.

…

When she stopped the car both of them stepped out. Even though Kirara was wearing six inch heels, when she walked next to Rin, she was still significantly shorter than she was by a few inches. They walked in to hear the music blaring through the speakers. People danced drunkenly around the place. Both men and women alike were running back and forth from the bar with shots beyond shots in their hands. Rin and Kirara made their way through the crowd to the bar where Ayame, Chiyo, and Mai were serving drinks to the drunks that came and went.

When Chiyo heard the clicking of their heels she looked up from what she was doing. The redheaded woman's blue eyes almost popped out of her head when she caught a glimpse of Rin.

"OH MY GOD!" she shouted drawing Mai and Ayame's attention.

When they both looked at Rin they gasped. They were used to her wearing jeans and a t-shirt but to see her in their birthday present was a shock!

"You're wearing it!" Ayame chimed.

"For that special someone I suppose," Mai said smiling at her knowingly.

"Has he come in?" Rin asked.

"Not yet," Chiyo answered.

Rin nodded then started her work.

…

Hours passed and Sesshomaru still hadn't shown up. Rin was starting to think that he wasn't coming this time.

_An entire outfit gone to waste, he isn't even here_, Rin thought to herself making another drink.

Three more hours passed. It was well past the time he usually arrived. By now, Rin had given up all hopes of seeing him until she heard his smooth deep voice in her ears.

"I'll have a Monte Alban," he said eyeing her.

Rin's heart skipped a few beats as she looked into his eyes. Realizing that he had asked for a drink, Rin quickly turned to make it; her face flushed a deep red.

_He came alone this time. Now's my chance_, Rin thought as she made the drink.

Expert hands poured his drink with fluent grace before she turned and slid the crystal glass across the table towards him.

"Thank you," he said picking up the glass and taking a swig.

As she was about to turn around he spoke again.

"You look good in that dress, it's much more pleasing than seeing you in your usual attire," Sesshomaru murmured as he gave her a quick once over before taking another swig of his drink.

"Thank you," Rin said smiling; the bridge of her nose coloured a tomato red.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked placing the glass down on the counter.

"I'm Rin", she said smiling at him.

"Rin", he said letting her name roll on his tongue.

"And yours?" Rin asked.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho," he said picking up his glass again.

After he finished his drink he put the glass down and said, "I must be going. It was nice to see you again, Rin. Hopefully we'll meet outside of the bar someday."

He stood and left. Rin watched as he walked away then turned to stare into the eyes of Chiyo and Kirara.

…

"Whoa, way to sneak up on someone," Rin said as she took a step back.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Rin!" Chiyo piped.

"I knew that that outfit would come in handy some day!" Kirara chimed.

"Well thanks, I guess." Rin said going to the counter to take another order.

The night continued on and Rin was complimented left and right by the men on her appearance. She was slightly flattered by them all but the entire time she stood there, her conversation with Sesshomaru continued to replay in her mind. The way he told her he liked seeing her in the dress versus the usual jeans and t-shirt she wore left her speechless. She could only hope to see him away from the bar some day. _That would be a dream come true._

* * *

**I'm working on Chapter 4 for you guys now. Hope to have it up by maybe Wednesday depending on the work week this week.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bleeding Love_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Mai fluffed her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror while preparing herself for her weekly lunch with the girls at their favourite restaurant, Sally's. She then ran her hands over her curves, smoothing out the wrinkles in the denim knee length dress with black lace accents around the bust and a matching belt around the waist. She then turned to check herself from behind before she made her way to her closet again. Looking around, she found a pair of patent black leather six inch Christian Louboutin crisscross Exagona heels and grabbed them. Sitting down on her bed, she put the shoes on before standing up again and making her way out of the room, grabbing her phone, wallet, keys, and vapor cigarette.

Walking out of her home, she locked the doors behind her before making her way to the 2015 Hyundai Equus Ultimate that was parked in the driveway. Unlocking the door, she stepped into the car and started it before backing out and driving off towards Rin's apartment.

Meanwhile, Rin sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face. She couldn't find anything to wear for her lunch with the girls. The last thing that she needed was not being able to find anything to wear and having to cancel; especially if Mai drove all the way out here to pick her up.

After another fifteen minutes of searching, she found a pair of white capris and a lavender sleeveless button up. She then looked through her shoes, finding a pair of lavender and white flats. Grinning, she laid the clothing and shoes out on her unmade bed before she turned to grab her bathrobe. She then shuffled her way to the bathroom and ran a warm bath.

_Crisis averted, _Rin thought as she stepped into the warm water. _I'm pretty sure Mai would have helped me out though if I hadn't found anything to wear by the time she got here to pick me up. Of course it would take a bit longer to find something to wear and we'd be late for our lunch. But… oh well. I can't go to lunch with the girls naked. Public indecency is not even remotely okay in my book._

Sighing heavily, she relaxed then began to sponge her body clean. After her bath she stepped out, letting the water out, and wrapped a towel around her slender body. She walked back into her room and looked through her drawer for a matching set of underwear. Find a white matching set, she put them on before sitting down on her bed to lotion herself up. After moisturizing her entire body, she got dressed then combed her damp hair out. Grabbing her phone, keys, and small wallet, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her. When she walked out of the front of the building, she saw Mai waiting in the parking lot. Hopping in the passenger's seat of the car, Mai drove off to their favourite restaurant.

"You look nice," Rin complimented the woman that drove a she gave her a once over. She had always known Mai to have impeccable style. "I love the dress. And your shoes compliment nicely."

Mai grinned before she side eyed the younger woman, "Why thank you Rin. You don't look bad yourself. Love the colours. They complement your skin tone well."

"Thank you," Rin said as she turned to grab the iPod that sat in the cup holder.

Flipping through the music choices, she stopped on _Drunk in Love _by Beyoncé and turned the radio up before sitting back in her seat, humming along to the song. Mai laughed at her best friend, her head shaking as she continued to drive to the restaurant, knowingly. Ever since the girl had met Sesshomaru a few weeks ago, this had suddenly become her favourite song.

…

It seemed that Mai and Rin were the second to last to arrive at the restaurant because Kagome and Kirara were already standing there waiting. They had been informed the night before that Chiyo and Ayame wouldn't be able to make it this week. They apparently had other things to do.

"Hi ladies," the hostess said as she picked up four menus, "Table for four?"

"No, five," Mai said pushing her sunglasses she had been wearing up on her head, thus pushing her hair back. "We're expecting one more. It would seem our friend Sango is running a bit late. Also, do you all mind vapor cigarettes?"

"That's perfectly fine and yes, vapor cigarettes are fine," the woman said grabbing one more menu before walking from behind the stand. "Please follow me and I'll get you ladies seated. I'll bring your last guest when she arrives."

"Great, thank you," Mai said as they followed her to the dining area.

She placed the menus down at each seat before walking away again, leaving the women to themselves.

"So… why didn't Chiyo and Ayame come again?" Rin said as they sat down at their table.

"Ayame has to work at that floral shop she works for and Chiyo is off somewhere doing Kami knows what," Kirara answered as she situated herself in her seat.

"Forget I asked," Rin said as they all began to laugh.

"I think we will," Kirara said between breaths.

"Anyone heard from Sango? She was supposed to be here by now," Mai said leaning back in her seat as she crossed one leg over the other, looking down at the Michael Kors watch that rested on her wrist.

"She said she was on her way when I spoke to her before you guys got here," Kirara said as she took a bread stick from the plate that the waitress had placed in the middle of the table.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear," Rin said looking at the opening door.

Sango – a curvaceous woman in her late twenties – walked into the restaurant wearing a black form fitting sundress that stopped at her knees and five inch heeled sandals showing off her new pedicure behind the hostess who led her to their table.

"Someone took forever and a day," Mai mocked with a smile as she flipped a piece of hair behind her.

"Oh hush; I'm here now aren't I? Hi girls," Sango said sitting down. "How are you today?"

…

After Sango arrived, they sat talking for a while after their orders were taken and their food was received. While they were laughing, a group of guys walked by them with the hostess catching all their eyes. As Rin looked she gasped, seeing the very person she had hoped to see. Walking by them was Sesshomaru. Mai and Kirara followed her gaze then smiled.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Mai said folding her hands together before resting her chin on her knuckles as she looked the group of men up and down.

"Yes, a rather _smexy_ looking young man who likes to visit the bar every single Friday and Saturday," Kirara snickered as she looked over at Rin to see how she was reacting to seeing them.

"Oh shut up you two, I'm so glad Ayame and Chiyo aren't here, they would taunt me worse than you two are!" Rin said as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

"Awww look, she's blushing!" Kirara chimed.

"How cute," Mai said laughing.

"You two are hopeless!" Rin said laughing as well.

"Oh gosh guys leave her alone," Sango laughed as she glanced over at the group that had walked in.

…

Sesshomaru and his group were given a table close to a group of women. When he heard her voice, he turned and looked at her. Smiling he returned his attention to his friends and the conversation that had just started when they had been seated.

"So Sesshomaru, when are we going to meet that girl?" Miroku said eyeing the raven haired man.

Miroku was known to be a bit of a pervert. He and Sesshomaru were college roommates back at the university they attended and though they wanted to rip each other's throats out some times (Sesshomaru more than Miroku), they had a brotherly relationship. Miroku was a handsome fellow; short black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, big sparkling blue eyes, and that perverted right hand were the first things you noticed about him.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, I wanna see what she looks like," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's younger half brother. They didn't have the greatest bond but they were there for one another when the going got rough. Inuyasha, like Sesshomaru, had short black hair he kept in a ponytail and deep violet eyes.

"You've had us waiting for too long, Sessh. When you told us about her that first night we were hoping you were going to introduce us to her," Kouga threw in. "But of course you were still with that woman, that redhead. What was her name again, Ayameko?"

"I don't understand why you're so curious Kouga," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes as he picked up the glass of water the waitress brought him.

Kouga was the son of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father's old friend. Jet black mid back length hair hung in a high ponytail; unruly bangs covering part of his eyebrows. He had blue eyes that shimmered like the sea, or so most women said with perfectly tanned skin. He was your regular pretty boy.

"So when are we gonna meet her?" Inuyasha asked again quirking an eyebrow.

"She's here," Sesshomaru said flatly, rather annoyed with his brother and friend's input on Rin.

"What, where," Miroku said scoping for the young lady following the description he had been given.

Sesshomaru sighed then pointed behind them where the group of girls was sitting.

"The one in lavender," he said reaching for a bread stick.

Miroku spotted her instantly and his mouth dropped. She was gorgeous in his eyes.

"That's her?" Miroku said licking his lips. "Wow she's beautiful. If you don't take her, I definitely will Sesshomaru. A lady like her has no right to be single at all, all of them for that matter; especially the one in that denim dress."

"Back off pervert," Sesshomaru said taking another bite of the bread stick.

"She's the one that works at the bar? Wow," Kouga said tearing his eyes away from the table of women.

"You guys are hopeless," Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at her.

…

Rin looked up as Sesshomaru looked back then smiled and waved. He waved back then turned away.

"Uhm, do any of you guys know why that one is staring so hard?" Sango asked pointing her fork at Miroku.

"Not the slightest clue." Mai said rolling her eyes at him then turning away. "But I know if he doesn't stop staring, he'll get gutted like a fish with this here Louboutin on my foot."

"You can say that again," Sango added.

…

"Ouch, that's got to hurt!" Inuyasha said wincing when Mai rolled her eyes at Miroku and turned her head, waving him off. He vaguely made out that she had said something about gutting someone with the Louboutins she was wearing. "The one right there in the denim dress looks about ready to kill."

"She just gave him the cold shoulder!" Kouga said laughing. "Damn Miroku, you have no luck with women what so ever! That's gotta suck for you."

"That's because Miroku is hopeless," Sesshomaru said as he took a bite of his food, "So very hopeless."

"Gee guys, I would at least hope that you would try and support me." Miroku said hanging his head in defeat, "You're all assholes; assholes to the highest power."

"Shut. Up," Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"Not likely," Kouga said leaning back in his chair. "I'd rather be honest than lie to your face about something like that. You deserve to know the truth and sometimes, the truth hurts my friend."

"I don't even understand why we're friends sometimes," Miroku said as he glanced back at the table full of women once again.

* * *

**I had to do a lot of editing to this chapter. A lot was added and a lot was taken away. After re-reading the ENTIRE thing (all thirty previously written chapters) I noticed this story was really corny. I don't even know what I was thinking when I first wrote it. But I assure you, it won't be the same this go around. Anyways, let me know how you liked it.**


End file.
